houstonrocketsfandomcom-20200215-history
D.J. Strawberry
Darryl Eugene "D.J." Strawberry, Jr. (born June 15, 1985, in New York) is an American professional Basketball player currently on waivers. He is the son of former Major League Baseball player Darryl Strawberry and the nephew of former College basketball standout and University of Arizona assistant men's basketball coach Miles Simon. He was drafted in the second round, 59th overall, by the Suns in the 2007 NBA Draft. He is currently with the pro club Fortitudo Bologna. Latest News The Rockets waived guard D.J. Strawberry on October 24 after averaging 8.2 points on 41.7 percent shooting. "http://www.realgm.com/src_wiretap_archives/55073/20081025/rockets_waive_dj_strawberry/", REalGM Basketball. October 25, 2008. __TOC__ High school A graduate of Mater Dei High School, Strawberry built a reputation for hard-nosed defense. During his senior year, he was involved in a nationally-televised matchup against St. Vincent - St. Mary High School of Akron, Ohio, where he was assigned the task of defending their star player and future NBA superstar LeBron James. Strawberry was lauded for his efforts, which included holding James to a 33% shooting performance (0-for-8 from beyond the three-point line) and forcing him into seven turnovers. College At 6-feet 5-inches tall, Strawberry assumed the role of a Swingman for the Maryland Terrapins, and he was much valued for his on-the-ball defense. He averaged nearly 2 steals per game, leading his team in that category. He was also valued for his off-the-bench intensity; it is felt that Maryland's absence from the 2005 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Championship was due in no small part to a season-ending ACL injury Strawberry suffered in mid-January of that year. While he was primarily a swingman, a lack of depth pressed Strawberry into the role of Point Guard during his junior year. He had various degrees of success in this new role, leading the team in both Assist (basketball) per game (4.0) and turnovers per game (2.9). Strawberry received Honorable Mention All-ACC Freshman honors. During his junior year, he received Honorable Mention All-ACC Defensive Team honors. He is the eighth player in Maryland history to lead the team in both steals and assists. In his senior season he was voted to second team All-ACC. Professional career D.J. Strawberry was drafted by the Phoenix Suns with the 59th selection in the 2007 NBA Draft. He was signed on August 28, 2007 to a two-year contract. On December 18, 2007, it was announced he was assigned to the Albuquerque Thunderbirds of the NBA. He was named Performer of the Week for the week ending January 6. Strawberry was recalled to the Suns in place of another rookie, Alando Tucker on January 10, 2008. On August 25, 2008, he was traded to the Houston Rockets for Sean Singletary, but he was waived on October 24, 2008. At the end of October, 2008, he joined the Serie A (basketball) club Fortitudo Bologna. External links * Official UMCP Bio * NBA.com Draft Prospect Profile * Draft Express Profile * ESPN profile * Scouting the NBA Sources Category:Houston Rockets 2008 players Category:Houston Rockets players